Drowning Away
by the-apocalypse-is-near
Summary: COMPLETE.Look, I know that no one really wants to read poems cause they're boring but consider mine. Post Twilight. Jesse dies. Suze is in pain.
1. Drowning

Drowning away 

Drowning away

And away

In a pool of darkness

My pain

Mocking my laughter

I'm trying to forget

My hurtful ways

Drowning away

And away

In a pond of pain

I'm trying to

Recover again

My lost pieces

And forgotten hope

Are scattering

My brain

My heart is numb

From the cold

Drowning Away

And away

In an ocean

For Eternity

Jesse is gone


	2. Without him

Look at me

Here I am

Trying to understand

The confusion

Trying to see

With no light

Trying to laugh

While the tears fall

Trying to make friends

With thin air

Trying to breathe

While holding my breath

Trying to mourn

An empty coffin

But one thought

Keeps plaguing my mind

What if at the end of the day

I'm not strong enough?

Without him

I feel so deranged

Without him

I need to see

Through the pain

I'm searching for

My lost soul

Trying to commit Suicide

even though I am dead

Trying to make

Insanity sane

Trying to bleed

Blue blood

Trying to hear

Although I'm deaf

Trying to conjure the sun

While the rain is pouring

Trying to stop

An endless story

But one thought

Keeps plaguing my mind

What if at the end of the day

I'm not strong enough?

Without him

I feel so deranged

Without him

I need to see

Through the pain

I'm searching for

My lost soul

Can I recover?

Will the pain ever go?

Make the pain stop

Please…


	3. All inside

What to do

My pain is a tornado

Yet to be unleashed

But I bottle it all inside

Never let them see me cry

Especially not Paul

My cry of loss

Is heard through dimensional walls

Can you hear?

I'm trying to get out

Driving me crazy

All this emotion seeping through me

Do you even care?

The phone is ringing

But I'm not picking up

I just lay here

Sleeping a sleepless sleep

It's so hard

I don't know

What to do

My pain is a tornado

Yet to be unleashed

But I bottle it all inside

Never let them see me cry

Especially not Paul

Sometimes I wish

This were all a dream

But standing at his funeral

Gave me some perspective.

He's died

And now he's dead


	4. Questions

**Questions **

I feel strong

As time passes me by

I feel ready to pick up where I left

No more tears

But a sorrow face

No more pain

But the memory

He will remain part of me

But I must go on

I must be strong

To face my destiny

Not as a mediator

Not as a shifter

But as me…

Suze

I wonder if I can still find her

Buried deep in all misery and pain

I wonder if I'll see the sun again

When there is so much rain

Somehow I know I will

Somehow It'll be alright

Can I make good again?

Can I move forward?

Who has the answers?

Does any one even have the answers?

Will I get a second chance?

Question need answers

But I don't have any...


	5. Confused

Destroying my sanity

I want you

Despity your vanity

That goes through

You walked past

Brushing my side

My heart rate picked up fast

I open my eyes wide

And look around

I'm nauseated by this feeling

Maybe your just a rebound?

Somehow, I don't think it's that liberating

I gaze down in shame

What is wrong with me?

When I say yout name

Anger surged in me

Feeling bad

When I stare at you in class

Am I realy so sad?

Am I going ot be like Kelly, checking out your ass? ( hope not)

I can hardly think

I can't tell any one, they'be bemused

I'm at the brink

Confused

**A/N: Can any one guess who she's talking about? Come on, it's easy!**


	6. Stupid Wack

**Stupid Wack**

It was stupid to think u might care

It was stupid of me to even dare

It was stupid to give into lust

It was stupid to think your intentions were just

It was stupid to give you that

It was stupid of me to let myself be your walking mat

It was stupid to give you a chance

It was stupid of me to even give you a glance

I was stupid.

You did me wrong

You killed my happy song

You lied

And denied

Did I really think it would work?

Was I really that beserk?

Jesus

It's Paul Slater we're talkn' about

Was I on crack?

'Cause trusting him was wack.


	7. Carmel

Carmel 

I used to live

In a small town of heart ache

I left it all five years ago

Couldn't take no more

Said good bye

And packed my bags

But left my smashed heart

In Carmel

I'm not going back for it

I'm not heading to the pain

I left blood

I left tears

I left rage

I left Carmel five years ago

And have been happy ever since

THE END


End file.
